An Angel's Secret
by jacobaflower
Summary: Dark Pit finally agrees to join Pit in the new Super Smash Bros tournament, bringing him around the world to compete in a multitude of tournaments side by side. (Dark Pit x Pit shipping- Don't Like, Don't Read)
1. An Angel's Fears

Authors Note:

This is my first story posted here, so it's certainly not going to be my best.

I am shipping a lot of Pit x Dark Pit in this story. Don't like, don't read! It's as simple as that.

Hope you enjoy! XOXO

(Italics means thoughts/flashbacks. :p )

Chapter 1: Angel's Fears

"_Come on, Pittoo! You can't stay cooped up here forever. You have to come with me this time!"_

I still couldn't believe he convinced me to come with him. Never before had anyone convinced me to go anywhere outside my home, and now I was being dragged by the angel to a completely new place, hundreds of miles away from my home. I was terrified to see what awaited me in this new place that he had called "Hyrule". It was apparently where the next Super Smash Bros tournament was going to begin.

I had heard about Super Smash Bros many times before. Supposedly, it was a tournament where the strongest fighters in the world gathered to battle. I heard that, after each grand fight, the competitors would move on to a new battlefield. I have been invited multiple times, but never accepted the challenge until now.

Pit and I were following a large crowd of strange looking people, from graceful princesses to tough heroes. Along with the humans, there were also some strange animals mixed into the crowd. Dinosaurs, penguins, gorillas, and even a couple simple blobs of color, one of which was wearing a fierce-looking mask and a long, midnight black cape. Those people were whom I was about to fight.

"Come on, Pittoo! We're almost to the castle!" Pit continued to tell me. The idiotic nickname that he had given me so long ago was released into the air, and it made me even more frustrated than I was to begin with, but I tried my hardest to keep my cool around my fellow competitors. At least, until the battle began.

"Can we slow down a little? Maybe take a break?" I asked unsurely.

"What, and miss out on picking our room? I want to hurry!" Pit replied.

I immediately stopped, causing Pit to stumble ahead.

"Wait, we're sharing a room?" I exclaimed.

"Well, they are never enough rooms for everyone to get their own, so we have to share… isn't that okay with you?"

I shook my head and stormed past him, causing him to follow in my path.

"Dark Pit? Pittoo? Come on! Don't get mad at me!" He began to run faster, "I just thought that, well, if you had to share a room with anybody, it should be someone you know."

I tried my hardest to ignore him as the castle ahead came into view.

"Come on! How are we going to be best friends if you won't even speak to me?" He whined.

I honestly would have rather roomed with someone I didn't know than Pit, but I decided not to hurt his feelings any more than I already had, so I stayed quiet and continued marching forward. Pit kept pulling at my wings, trying to get me to talk, but I just ignored him.

_ Just get this over with. It's only a few weeks. What could go wrong?_


	2. An Angel's Secrets

Chapter 2: An Angels Secrets

I gazed around the broad courtyard that was laid out before Hyrule Castle, shocked by the sheer beauty of it all. There were hundreds of flowers lining the stone brick pathways that twisted around, going off in what seemed like pointless directions. The path that I was following was much wider than the others, lined with finely carved stone.

I tried to concentrate on observing the others in the crowd, guessing their attack patterns and how difficult they would be to fight, but it was extremely difficult. Pit kept running back and forth around the garden, picking flowers for me. Every time he gave me one, I could hear a snicker of laughter from someone behind me. Whenever I turned around, though, it would stop abruptly. I felt I was about to snap when the person in front of me stopped. I looked over his shoulder and saw two people emerge from the palace's entrance. One was a teenage girl with long, brown hair that trickled down her back, ending in a tie at her waist. She wore a golden crown upon her head that fit well with her deep purple dress. On her back was a midnight black shawl that wrapped around her shoulders. Almost everything she wore was marked with a strange triangular shape.

Beside her stood a tall, muscular figure. He wore a mossy green tunic with a matching cap that covered most of his messily done blond hair. He wore a brown belt and boots and held a fierce looking sword in his left hand.

"I would like to welcome you to my home, Hyrule Castle. Here is where the first tournament will take place. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and this is my trusted companion, Link." The brunette said. Her voice was calm and firm, falling over the crowd like a blanket. The man next to her, Link, simply nodded his head at her remark.

"Please, make yourself at home. We have plenty of empty rooms for you all to stay in. Sadly, however, we do not have enough for all of you. We would appreciate it if you would stay with one or two other people while you are here. As well as having a room here, we have a few assistants to help you if you need it. One of these helpers is my good friend, Midna. Not only will she be helping you around the castle, though. She has also proposed to help one of you in battle, but only one." Zelda finished. She then gave us a forced smile and walked back into the castle. Some of the crowd rushed after her, desperate to finally relax, while a majority of us stayed outside.

I soon felt someone grab at my hand, startling me and causing me to quickly turn around. Behind me stood Pit, along with a young boy I had never seen before.

"Pit, who is this?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"This is Mega Man. He has no one else to stay with, so I invited him to stay with us. That's okay with you, isn't it?" He asked.

I groaned and turned around.

"Fine. Whatever." I said as I walked towards the castle.

"Wait up!" Pit shouted, dragging Mega Man towards me.

_Just bear with it. It will only be a few weeks. _


	3. An Angel's Doubts

Chapter 3: An Angel's Doubts

"I'm just so excited to finally be competing here! I've been wanting to ever since I was really little. I just never imagined it would be so soon!"

Mega Man was constantly shouting about how proud and excited he was. It was getting somewhat annoying. It probably would have stopped soon after it started if it weren't for Pit prodding him with questions.

"So, how old are you, anyway?" Pit asked.

"I'm almost sixteen." Mega Man announced with a smile, making sure that not only Pit, but everyone else in the dining hall could hear.

"When's your birthday?"

"December 17th." Mega Man replied.

"That's in less than a month!" Pit exclaimed, "We'll probably still be traveling around to different tournaments."

I honestly felt ignored. Everyone was talking to someone else except me. I just sat next to Pit, trying to get as close as I could so that people would know I wasn't alone. It was awkward, though. Our knees kept brushing against each other's, and there were some moments where I could just rest my head of Pit's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice or mind, however, so I tried not to either.

Another thing Pit seemed oblivious to was the fact the Mega Man kept glancing over in my direction. He would see the uncomfortable look on my face and bite his lip, obviously trying to sustain a laugh. I also had a sneaking suspicion that it was him laughing at me and Pit earlier.

"So, you still haven't properly introduced me to your friend." Mega Man suddenly said.

"Oh, yea! I almost forgot." Pit laughed, "Mega Man, this is Dark Pit. You can call him Pittoo if you want, though. He's fine with it."

At this point, I kicked Pit under the table. I could deal with him calling me Pittoo, but that's only because he's Pit. If anyone else called me that, though, I would probably snap.

Mega Man laughed out loud while Pit winced in pain, "Pittoo? Where'd that come from?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's Pit number two!" Pit practically screamed. He turned and smiled at me, and I could feel my face heating up.

Mega Man was practically rolling on the floor with laughter at this point, "You should see your face!" He shouted. Pit soon joined in on the laughter.

I didn't want to blame Pit for any of this, so I decided to take my furious anger out on Mega Man. I pulled out one of my duel blades and whacked it against Mega Man's metallic arm. He fell backward and out of his seat, his laughter halted as he hit the hard floor with a loud 'CLANK'.

The talking in the room slowly began to fade, until everyone was staring at us.

"Dark Pit…?" Pit said cautiously.

I walked over to Mega Man, still holding the sharpened blade in hand.

"And what's so funny?" I asked angrily.

Mega Man pulled himself onto his feet, "Well, Pittoo, I was just taking notice of your behavior. It was really obvious, at least, to me." He looked around the crowed room and smirked. I was beginning to get a bad feeling about what he was about to say. I clenched my fist around the deathly sharp blade, prepared to strike again at moment's notice.

"Well? Don't you all see it?" Mega Man continued, "No? Well then, I wouldn't want to leave you all hanging, would I? I might as well just say-"

I swung my blade again, striking his chest and sending him flying. I knew what he was about to say, and even if it wasn't true, I wasn't about to risk the embarrassment. I looked back over at Pit, who was staring open-mouthed at me, and frowned.

"Let's go, Pit." I said.

He followed me silently. I could feel rows of eyes staring us down as we exit the dining hall. When we passed Mega Man lying unconscious against the wall, he was surrounded by the castle's servants, who were picking him up and carrying him outside.


	4. An Angel's Thoughts

Chapter 4: An Angel's Thoughts

"What was that about?" Pit asked once we got to our room.

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond. The more I thought about what had happened, the more I realized that if Mega Man said what he almost did about anyone else, they would have just laughed it off. So, why was I so cautious about it?

"Dark Pit…?" Pit asked unsurely, "What was Mega Man going to say?"

I clenched my fists and winced. What would he say?

I sighed and loosened my grip.

"He was… he was going to say that…" I felt my face grow hot, "That I liked you. Like, more than... just liked you…" I couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Oh." Pit said quietly. He stared down at his hands in his lap.

"Well… do you?" He asked in a shy, quiet voice.

I stood up and said quickly, "No! Why would I-? I mean, sure, I like you, but not like… not like that." I gave a nervous laugh

Pit continued to stare at his hands, wringing his fingers silently. His posture was slumped and depressed, with his brown hair hanging in front of his eyes. It was strange to see the normally upbeat angel so…

Beaten.

"Good." He muttered. He looked up at me with a weak and all too obviously forced smile. His eyes looked foggy and distant.

"I'm going to go check on Mega Man. Tell him that he can room with someone else if he wants to." Pit stood up and walked towards the door.

The bright room had lost its cheerful glow and looked simply depressing. I went over to my bed and sat on the end, my mind rushing with too many thoughts to handle. There was one that stood out, though.

_What's going on with Pit?_

He seemed extremely depressed, almost disappointed. I was beginning to regret what I said. It was blatantly obvious, now.

He liked me.

And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I felt the same.

I couldn't believe it. I had known Pit for years, and only then did I notice. I almost ran out the door, bolting towards where they took Mega Man.

I had to find Pit.


	5. An Angel's Reveal

Chapter 5: An Angel's Reveal

"So, he never stopped by?" I asked Mega Man.

"No, Pittoo. Your boyfriend never came by to see me. Why?" He responded

"I just really need to talk to him."

"Well, obviously. I just called you Pittoo AND called Pit your boyfriend, and I'm not passed out on the floor. Anyway, I think I saw him pass by. He was heading outside to the courtyard."

I ran out of the room quickly, not bothering to ask any more questions and not wanting to speak to Mega Man any more than I already had.

I spotted him immediately, sitting on the rim of one of the dozens of flower beds. I began to walk towards him, but I stopped quickly. There were two people sitting beside him. I recognized the two from when we first got here.

To his left sat Princess Zelda, and to his right was Link. Pit had obviously been crying, and the two looked like they were trying to comfort him. I was beginning to lose any motivation I had to talk to Pit. I knew that if I went over there now, I would only make things worse.

I turned and started to head back for the castle when I heard Princess Zelda say something.

"Hey, isn't that him?" She shouted.

I looked back and saw Pit raise his head and smile. He waved at me weakly, not making any other movement. Princess Zelda said something to him, and he shook his head in reply. The princess sighed and began to move over towards me.

"Hey, Dark Pit?" She asked, "What's up?" She stood next to me.

"Um… nothing, really." I felt really awkward, especially knowing that she knew about Pit.

She stayed silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say next. I felt exactly the same.

I figured that this was going nowhere, so I decided to simply leave. I went back into the castle, leaving Zelda behind.

"Wait, Dark Pit!" She exclaimed, "I just have one thing to ask you."

I stopped, still facing away from her.

"Do you know how Pit feels? About you?" She asked.

I paused, soon responding with, "Yes. I know."

"And do you…?"

I didn't know what to say to her. I pondered it for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell the truth.

"No." I finally said, "I don't."

I then hurried off, not letting her say anything else to me. I was beginning to wonder if I had done the right thing, lying to her. I knew that she was going to immediately go and tell Pit, but then what?

I passed the room where Mega Man was and heard him yell out mockingly, "So how'd it go? Did you kiss?"

I stormed through the halls of the castle, not stopping until I reached the room where Pit and I would be staying. I sat on one of the chairs by the wide window and pulled my knees up to my chest. I sat there for hours, my mind completely blank. I could have stayed there for even longer if Link hadn't come in. He wouldn't look at me.

"Dinner is starting soon. Be in the dining hall in about ten minutes." He muttered before quickly closing the door.

I pulled myself off of the chair and began to head towards the door. I grabbed for the door handle and stopped.

What am I going to do? I thought.

I knew that I couldn't speak to Pit… or Mega Man… or Zelda… or Link… or anyone else, for that matter. I had a feeling that everyone already had heard.

I sighed and turned the handle, walking down towards the dining hall, and towards ultimate self-destruction.


	6. An Angel's Lips

Chapter 6: An Angel's Lips

The dining hall was filled with noise. I heard tons of laughter, gossip, battle strategies, and arguments scattered about. Most were about pointless topics, but I heard a certain few conversations where my name was mentioned.

"Did you see Pit?"

"What do you think was wrong?"

"I heard that Dark Pit was involved. He probably did the same thing he did to Mega Man."

I tried my hardest to ignore the mob of voices as I sat down at an empty table. I folded my arms and rested my head, allowing a swarm of thoughts to drone out the talking. I was only given a moment of peace however.

I heard a chair nearby get pulled out. I opened my eyes a crack to see Link, Zelda, and Pit sit by me.

"Hey, Dark Pit. Is it okay if we sit here? There are no more open tables." Link asked.

I grunted in reply and lifted my head, slumping against the back of my chair. I stared at Pit, noticing how much better he looked compared to before. He sat taller and the glow that he so often wore on his face was beginning to show through.

We all sat in silence for a while, something I didn't mind, when Zelda began to constantly whisper to Pit. Every time she did so, his posture would slump ever so slightly and his face would pale. This was sometimes accompanied by a slight shake of his head. Link seemed oblivious to this, though. He kept on staring at me, as if he were expecting me to jump up and attack a random passerby.

"Link? How about we go get some food for Pit?" Zelda suddenly asked, standing up and out of her seat. I saw Pit glance up at Zelda in almost a state of panic, but she ignored it and began to drag Link off in some other direction, leaving me and Pit alone.

Pit stared down at the table, his face gaining a faint red tint every time he looked up at me. I was about to say something when I heard a new voice from behind me.

"Pit? Is that you?"

I turned around and saw a tall figure, a man with snow white hair who wore long, midnight black robes. In his arms he held a tattered brown book and on his side I saw a sheath for a blade. I didn't recognize him whatsoever, but Pit seemed to know him.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Pit shouted out as he jumped out of his seat and ran over, shoving me in the process.

"Lucina and I were invited to join this year's smash. Who's your friend?" Robin asked.

Pit glanced over at me and smiled, "That's Dark Pit," he answered, "He's a newcomer as well."

Robin extended his hand towards me, "Nice to meet you, Dark Pit." He said. I shook his hand and nodded in reply.

"Anyway, I just saw you over here and decided to wish you luck. I got to get back to Lucina and Marth. See you around?" He asked.

"Yea. See you!" Pit replied as Robin walked off.

I stood up beside Pit and rested an arm on his shoulder, causing him to blush slightly, "So, how do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh, um… I kind of ran into him a while back. It's a long story." He replied with a smile.

I let out a small laugh, "Anyway, Pit, I want to tell you something…" I began.

"Yea? What is it?" He asked. I could hear a faint tone of hope in his voice.

"Here, follow me." I said. I began to walk out of the dining hall, and I could hear Pit hurrying behind me. As we walked out I saw Link and Zelda staring at us out of the corner of my eye. I had a feeling they, or at least Zelda, would follow us. Luckily, I didn't care.

Soon enough, we were outside of the castle, standing in the courtyard. I slowed to a stop.

"So, what is-?" Pit began, but he was quickly cut off by me planting my lips against his. I could feel his face heat up against mine.

I pulled away from him to see his reaction. He was staring at me wide eyed, his entire face a deep pink. I let out a little laugh and smiled at him. His mouth formed a smile as he gazed back at me.

I pulled us together again and kissed him softly. He immediately kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I heard a loud squeal from beside us and pulled away from Pit.

Just a few feet away from us stood Princess Zelda, covering her mouth with one hand. She looked almost as happy as Pit, which I personally didn't get.

"No! Don't stop!" She said, "I'll just… how about I go?" She laughed and walked away. I saw her stop behind one of the pillars leading to the entrance of the castle. I heard Pit giggle slightly and I looked back towards him. He shrugged and blushed a shade deeper. I grabbed his hands in my own.

"Well?" I asked.

Pit pulled me into a deep kiss, one that felt much more alive than the last.

We pulled away once more. After a moment's pause, I spoke.

"How about we finally get some dinner?" I asked.

Pit laughed, replying with, "Sure. Why not?"

I put my arm around his shoulders, and together we walked back into the palace.

...

Authors Note:

It's not over!

It may seem like it, but I'm not even close to having it finished.

It could take a while, but maybe if you left some more reviews it could inspire me to work harder.

;)


	7. An Angel's Discovery

Chapter 7: An Angel's Discovery

I walked into mine and Pit's room with a smile. I was overwhelmed with a euphoric feeling, one that shone obvious to everyone else. I think my cheer might have even scared some people.

Princess Zelda had immediately asked if she could tell Link, to which me and Pit both said no. We agreed to keep it a secret for as long as we could, to instead save it for the end.

Pit ran in after me, collapsing onto his bed and burrowing his face into a pillow.

"It's so soft!" He exclaimed. I let out a faint laugh at his remark.

"It should be," I said, "We need to have a good place to rest our heads after getting beat up by each other."

"Huh? Oh, yea! We're fighting tomorrow, aren't we?" Pit said, his tone carrying some worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I just don't know if I'm ready. I'm completely out of shape!"

I laughed and looked him over.

"You aren't! You look better than me." I said with a chuckle.

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead, scooting over until I could wrap my arm around his shoulders. He blushed faintly and looked into my eyes.

"Well…" He laughed, "I can't argue with that, Pittoo."

"Hey!" I shouted, standing up.

"Aww, don't get mad!" Pit giggled, "Get back here!"

He pulled me back onto the bed, causing me to fall into his lap. I looked up at him and smiled, my cheeks heating up slightly. I pushed myself up and kissed Pit deeply. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his.

I felt Pit wrap his arms tightly around my neck, bringing us even closer together. I adjusted my hand, placing it in a spot I was sure he would notice. Pit pulled his head away, blushing deeply.

"Umm…" He looked at me unsurely.

"Don't worry." I whispered. I pushed myself back against him, locking lips once more. I slowly began to rub at the bulge forming under his tunic. I felt Pit moan into my mouth quietly.

I soon removed my hand from its place, causing Pit to pull away and whimper slightly. I lowered my hand underneath his tunic, once again placing my lips against his. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't hear the knocking on our door.

"Hello, Pit! I just stopped by to say-!"

I rolled off of Pit and onto the floor, looking towards the door. There stood Robin and Lucina, staring at us open-mouthed.

"I… I can explain!" I said panicked.

I looked up at Pit, who still sat on the bed. He looked like he wanted to curl up and die on the spot. His face was a deep shade of red, and I could see his eyes begin to water. He looked back at me and bit his lip.

"What were you-?" Lucina began. She kept looking back and forth between us, her eyes wide and somewhat curious.

"We were just…" I pushed myself off of the floor, "I mean, we weren't doing anything!" I exclaimed. I forced a smile, "I was just-"

"Wait, are you two, you know…?" Robin asked awkwardly, pointing back and forth between us. I quickly shook my head, letting out a nervous laugh.

"No! It wasn't anything like that!" I shouted. Pit grabbed a pillow and pulled it up against his chest, trying to cover his face.

"Yea. He's telling the truth." Pit said in a small voice. Lucina began to look suspicious, glancing between us with narrowed eyes.

"Pit? Are you okay? You look like you're crying." She asked, "Tell me, did he do anything to you?"

I looked over at him and saw him slowly shake his head, "No." He muttered, "It wasn't anything. Can you, um, can you go now?"

Lucina walked over to him while Robin stayed in the doorway, glaring at me fiercely.

After a few moments of Lucina whispering questions to Pit, she stood him up and walked him out into the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I just want to talk to Pit privately for a little bit. Robin, are you coming?" She replied. Robin hurried out after her, shutting the door behind them.

_Now what? _I thought, panicked.


	8. An Angel's Competitors

Chapter 8: An Angel's Competitors

I slept awfully that night. My mind raced with thoughts of what was going to happen with Pit. Lucina had seemed almost worried for him, and Robin hadn't seemed so happy, either. I was thinking more about what they had been thinking, and it finally came to me.

I remembered the talk that was spreading through the dining hall, all of those people wondering about Pit. Almost all of them had known it was my doing. Lucina and Robin must have been quite suspicious, walking in on that. I must admit, I would be too. Pit's reaction didn't seem to help much, either. Neither did his willingness to leave.

He didn't come back once that night. Nobody even walked by the room. I kept wondering what Pit was doing.

Before I knew it, the sun's rays were piercing through the curtains of the window beside me, showering my face in a blinding light. I crawled out of my bed and threw on my tunic, walking out the door just minutes later.

I head down towards the dining hall for breakfast, excited to see Pit again. When I entered the grand room, however, I was greeted with nothing but glares. I saw people whispering to each other, staring at me fiercely.

I hurried through the room, scanning the massive crowd for any sign of Pit. I couldn't find him anywhere. I eventually sat down at an empty table, still turning my head from side to side in an attempt to find him.

"Dark Pit?"

I looked for the source of the voice and found Pit standing before me, both Lucina and Robin at his side.

"Pit! I've been looking for you!" I exclaimed, heading over towards him. He laughed lightly and smiled at me.

"I, um, I got it worked out with these two." He said quietly, "They promised not to tell."

I looked around the crowded room, my eyes still seeing dozens of eyes glaring in my direction.

"So they didn't tell anyone? Not even one person?" I asked unsurely.

"Well, I think Robin might have told Link, but that's it!" Lucina said.

"What exactly did you tell him?" I asked Robin.

"Well, it was before Pit, um, explained it to us, and I might have made it seem just a little worse than it actually was…" He responded.

I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, "And he told Zelda, for sure, and she told everyone." I muttered.

Pit sat beside me, but before he got to say anything, a loud voice erupted over the crowd.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? We will now be announcing the pairs for our first match later today! If I call your name, please come on stage and greet the other you will be fighting." Link shouted. The crowd exploded in a chorus of cheers.

Soon after, Zelda took Link's place and began listing off pairs of competitors. I recognized a few of the names, but most of them were new to me. After about five pairs were listed, I heard my name called.

"Dark Pit and… Mega Man!" Zelda shouted.

I pushed through the crowd and reached the area where Zelda stood. Quickly after, Mega Man walked onto the stage. He approached me and held out his hand.

"Aren't you scared? We've only been here two days, and I've already sent you to the hospital wing."

He laughed slightly and pulled his hand back, "What a nice greeting! Don't worry, though. I've got a secret weapon that's sure to help me defeat you."

He put his hand behind his back and pulled out a small, golden object. I didn't recognize it to be anything special. It was a statue of a strange, imp-like figure. She had long orange hair that ended in a hand shaped formation, and on her head was a stone carved helmet that covered one of her eyes. Mega Man turned it in his hand and he looked at my face, awaiting a reaction.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" He said mockingly, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough.

We walked offstage and back into the crowd. I hurried over back to Pit, Robin, and Lucina to await the rest of the pairs. Pit and Lucina ended up being paired to fight, which I was glad to hear. I knew Lucina wouldn't hurt Pit in any way, even if she wanted to.

The last pair called up was Bowser and Donkey Kong, and when they faded back, the crowd dissolved. People began to hurry out of the room to prepare for the tournament that was planned for later that evening.


End file.
